Deal with a DeVille
by Demon Lord Cashmere Snow
Summary: Seeking to save the world and maintain the balance of the Universe, Luna Lovegood decides to seek help from an unconventional source. What effect could this have on the world? She knows not, but she hopes it all turns out for the best and that's what counts. Right? Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I'm not rich or JKR, so there goes that plan.


Prologue: Symphony of a Broken World

_Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement,  
watching his son glide away from him. . . .  
The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a  
corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.  
"He'll be all right," murmured Ginny.  
As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched  
the lightning scar on his forehead.  
"I know he will."  
The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well. _

_(~ Epilogue aka "19 years later", Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows)_

It was 5 am on a cold October morning. A seven year old girl jerked out of her sleep. The dream had been vivid, colouful even. She had felt and experienced things she never had before and the realism of the dream was not a question. She moved without doubt, fate would not take kindly to her meddling, but there was one who even fate would be powerless against.

Moving swiftly with her powerful resolve, she walked as fast her seven year old limbs would allow. The vision would fade, she only had a small window of opportunity and she was not going to permit the Universe to steal it from her. She reached her parents' room, entered without hesitating and shook her mother awake forcefully.

"Wha-"

It appeared that her mother didn't take kindly to being woken this early.

"We need to go to Gringotts. Now. While it is still fresh" she stated without preamble.

Her mother came to rapidly, wrenching off the covers and hurriedly getting dressed. She knew from experience what was happening. She had witnessed the same from her grandmother when she was but a little girl. The seriousness of the matter was reflected eerily in the eyes of a seven year old whose dream contained the Universe.

**15 minutes later**

The girl and her mother burst through the doors. The girl made her way to the wizened goblin who, along with every other goblin present, was glaring at the duo.

"Who do you think you are causing such ruckus, so early in the day?" his glare seemed to say.

Unpurturbed the girl merely stated in a calm voice:

"I wish to gain access to vault minus one."

There was a deafening silence. It was almost as if that small statement from the girl had been an atom bomb. Her mother looked on concerned. "The dream must've been bad. Oh my poor girl!"

Several of the younger goblins smiled; clearly the human was insane. How fortunate indeed that goblins did not have to worry about mental degenerative illnesses.

The head goblin on the other hand looked at the girl, eyes wide, mouth threatening to drop. He seemed to be struggling to keep himself together. Finally after another moment of deliberation, he nodded. He knew of course of the girl's family, how could he not? They were after all the only ones capable of seeing fate's loom. He rubbed his temples for a second, then nodded.

"It will be done, but your mother will have to wait"

The girl, not waiting for her mother's response nodded, following the head goblin as he hopped off his high seat and made his way over to the tunnels.

It is a curious fact to many that Gringotts has elevators. The carts are unnecessary, the goblins only use them because of the sadistic thrills they feel when the humans that look down upon them turn from that disgusting shade of pink to a nice sickly green. Another interesting fact that many have not come across is that Gringotts sold the patent for their elevators to non-magical agencies. The elevator is another example of goblin ingenuity at its finest. The fact that goblins had any ingenuity or for that matter sentience at all was long disregarded by wizarding countries. As the magical world finished with the Second World War many nations progressed granting rights and acknowledging other beings. Magical Britain, in her arrogant ways was one of the few countries where this never occurred.

The elevator was quiet. It sunk quickly eager to reach its destination and deliver its occupants an aged goblin and a far-from-aged human. As it reached its destination its door opened.

"From here on, you go alone, youngling" spoke the goblin softly.

The girl continued walking. This was her task to complete. Her mission. Her Hope.

The "vault" as it was called was not guarded. Far from it, there were beautiful decorations and paintings adorning the wall. They showed the origin of man, his early years and how he came to grow. It had a form of ethereal beauty that was inhuman, it hardly seemed possible that beings as limited as man could have created something such as this.

Then the art grew dark and the corridor seemed to grow dark with it. Evil and monstrous, the nightmares of billions. Had she not been so focused on her mission the girl would have been tempted to sit and cry in terror. She finally reached the end and opened the door.

It seemed anti-climatic. The room was small and dusty. There was something chained to the wall nearby and that immediately caught the girl's attention. It was why she was here, after all.

She picked up a small ornate dagger that had been placed unceremoniously on the floor and made a small cut at the base of her index finger and allowed a drop of blood to fall.

"Much as it is appreciated, I am hardly as _bloodthirsty _as you humans make me out to be."

The voice was soft, yet the presence filled the room.

The girl swallowed hard. It was do or die time. "I want you to change it. The future. My vision.." she broke off incoherently. She cleared her throat. Did it have to be this hard? Surely the future wasn't that bad? Yet as soon as she thought it, she realized that her dream was starting to slip. It was time.

"I will free you" she declared, removing the chains with her small hands, before fleeing towards the exit.

"I know of your vision, I read it in the blood you gave me." 'It' paused "May I know the name of my rescuer?"

She stopped at the door. "My name is Luna Lovegood. Goodbye... Lucifer."


End file.
